Mémoires
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: "No debemos ser egoístas. Aún así, siempre ponemos primero nuestros deseos antes que cualquier otra cosa"


**Autora: **Hikari no Tenshi / Angel de Luz

**Título: **Mémoires

**Personajes:** D&W

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** OVA xxxHolic Rou Adayume

**Palabras: **+2400

**Resumen: **"_No debemos ser egoístas. Aún así, siempre ponemos primero nuestros deseos antes que cualquier otra cosa_"

**Advertencias: **El punto de vista es de Doumeki. Obviamente hablamos de Shonen-Ai con pizca de Yaoi, así que sino te gusta este tipo de lectura, have a nice day!

**Notas: **No podía no escribir este ff después de haber visto el nuevo OVA! Clamp! No pude soportar la sonrisa triste de Watanuki cuando Doumeki le da la invitación!

* * *

><p><em>Hay muchos misterios en este mundo<em>

_Y esta tienda es uno de ellos._

_Esta es una tienda que concede deseos_

_El dueño, quien detuvo su propio tiempo, guarda el secreto._

_Y aunque la tienda seguramente exista_

_No abre sus puertas a todos._

_Solo en el momento marcado, _

_Solo a unos pocos destinados,_

_Que saben, que son llamados y conocen al dueño encerrado en ella._

_La tienda puede conceder cualquier deseo_

_Si es un deseo que el dueño podrá conceder…_

_Y tú puedes pagar el precio…_

* * *

><p>Al principio nunca entendí por que te buscaba con la mirada entre todos aquellos que llevaban el mismo uniforme que nosotros.<p>

Pero a veces me hacías creer que no era el único que buscaba con la mirada…

Y así el tiempo pasó, mi abuelo me instruyo bien y así pude mantenerme a tu lado no como un espectador nada más, sino como alguien útil.

Hasta ese día…

No pude hacer nada.

Solo te vi caer.

Y luego sangre…

_**-"Tráelo a mi tienda"-**_

La voz de ella llego clara y firme, como anticipando todo esto. Y yo solo pude obedecer.

Cada uno de nosotros pagamos un precio para no perderte y así nuestro destino se unió al tuyo. No lamentamos haberlo hecho.

No lo lamentaría jamás.

* * *

><p>-No lo entiendo-<p>

Susurré mirando al nuevo dueño, acostado sobre almohadones de manera distendida y fumando aquel recuerdo de la antigua dueña. Miraba al techo tranquilamente.

-Si lo entiendes-

-No, no lo hago-

-No quieres hacerlo-

Cada vez recordaba más a mi abuelo en sus palabras, sentía que hablaba con él.

-Explícame más-

Y sus ojos se centraron en los míos mientras expulsaba el humo que había saboreado segundos antes.

-Estarías dispuesto a pagar el precio?-

Asentí, tarde o temprano las enseñanzas de la bruja lo alcanzarían, era un buen momento para empezar.

-Yuuko desapareció- Y un silencio se instauro en la habitación –No sé donde, no se por que y tampoco cuando regresará pero hasta que eso pase, mantendré este lugar vivo y para eso, me convertí en su dueño-

-¿Nunca podrás salir?- Negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasara con tu vida?-

-No tengo opción-

Mientras el aire a su alrededor parecía envolverlo lentamente y su mirada se perdía en pensamientos; Sentado frente a él mis manos se cerraron en puños duramente, dejando dolor únicamente en la palma de mi mano.

Pero el dolor no duro mucho, abrí los ojos sorprendidos viendo como sobre mi mano estaba la de Watanuki apoyada suavemente, en una caricia quieta. Levante mis ojos y note la yukata que traía puesta, el humo que lo envolvía y en sus ojos solo pude ver el poder que comenzaba a formarse.

Sus labios se quedaron quietos sobre los míos, un beso suave sin ataduras y usado como precio de nuestro trato.

Al alejarse pude ver en él, el tiempo que se detuvo.

-Es todo lo puedo decirte y es todo el precio que puedes pagar-

Sonrió, no sé si triste o feliz, solo sé que se levanto y abandono la habitación dejándome solo a mi y mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p>-Te veré mañana-<p>

Solo esa frase alcanzo a decirme antes de levantarse y perderse por la puerta.

Ya se había vuelto rutina entre nosotros cenar juntos cuando el profesor no requiriese de mi para formar parte de alguna investigación.

-Te veré mañana-

Había una condición para mis visitas.

-Acompáñalo, por favor-

-Sake ¡y mucho!-

-Si si, estará junto a tu cena una botella llena para ti solamente-

Y el grito que provino de Mokona fue de júbilo puro.

-¿Otro cliente?-

-Si-

Esa era la condición: "Jamás estorbarlo".

-¿No se esta exigiendo demasiado?-

-Si- La serias respuestas solo empeoraban mi malestar interno aunque mi rostro no lo mostrara.

-Hasta mañana-

-¡Bye Bye Doumeki!-

Las calles estaban vacías a esta hora.

Solo un hombre que caminaba en sentido contrario a mí.

Pareció no verme cuando pase a su lado. Fue como si realmente no pudiera ver nada, salvo la tienda…

Un nuevo cliente…

* * *

><p>-Doumeki-san-<p>

-Tsuyuri-

Fue nuestro saludo, el que siempre nos represento. Sin embargo podía sentir la mirada de varios de mis compañeros de trabajo sobre nosotros.

-Acompáñame-

Le dije suavemente, la escolte a una de las salas privadas que tiene la universidad. Se sentó tan elegantemente como la práctica de años le concedió.

Vestía un hermoso kimono.

-Lamento interrumpirte en el trabajo-

-No tienes por que-

Me senté frente a ella, notando por primera vez la caja que traía envuelta apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo-

La suave voz se mostró segura y su apariencia de mujer le concedía la belleza de una dama. Ella había madurado mucho desde que la conocimos por primera vez con Watanuki.

-Dime-

-Sabes como me siento con respecto a Kimihiro, ¿no es así?- Susurro apoyando la caja sobre la mesa, dejándola olvidada por el momento mientras yo me volvía su completa atención.

Solo asentí.

-Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que él nunca podrá abandonar la tienda- Respiro profundamente y continuo- Quiero que nos cacemos-

Sus ojos fijos en mi, su mirada segura y su cuerpo dejaban en claro que no hablaba de bromas.

-Esta bien-

Su sorpresa fue grande, habría esperado que me negara. Sin embargo noto en mi mirada que nuestros planes no eran muy diferentes.

-Lo haces por él-

-Tu también-

Sonrió entonces, segura de que su decisión había sido la correcta. Entonces tomando nuevamente sus pertenencias se levanto y se encamino a la puerta.

-Mañana empezaremos a preparar todo-

* * *

><p>-Me alegro por ustedes-<p>

Le había contando sobre mi casamiento mientras bebíamos bajo la luna llena.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!-

-¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!-

Las voces alegres de Maru y Moro retumbaron a nuestro alrededor.

-Maru, Moro, acompáñenme a buscar más sake para celebrar-

-¡Si! ¡Celebremos! ¡Sake!-

Y mientras el dueño de la tienda desaparecía por la esquina que llevaba a la cocina, el silencio no duro mucho.

-No sabe lo que estas planeando-

-No se de que me estas hablando-

-Sobre su plan-

Y me gire para ver a Mokona, mientras bebía de su taza lo último que quedaba de sake. Volví mi atención a la luna y los cerezos que el viento arrastraba consigo.

-Nuestro tiempo se esta acabando. Él de Watanuki no-

-Pero no tienen que hacerlo-

-Queremos-

Y la mirada seria que debía estar dirigida a mí, la ignore por completo concentrándome en el sake deslizándose por mi garganta.

-No le va a gustar nada si se llega a enterar-

-No tiene por que-

-¡No pueden tener hijos para que Watanuki no se quede solo!-

-Tsuyuri, Kunogi, Watanuki y yo estamos conectados por el destino. Nuestra sangre seguirá y así le permitirá entrar a nuestros hijos a la tienda-

-No le a va a gustar nada-

-Lo sabemos-

-Y pensar que Kohane esta de acuerdo-

Y el silencio volvió a reinar unos segundos antes de que Watanuki volviera con más sake y comida.

Nunca ocurrió esa charla entre ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Estaba fumando ese cigarrillo que no solía fumar, bajo la luz de la luna, mientras las sakuras caían… con solo verlo, afirme todo lo que venía sintiendo desde hace años. Era él.<p>

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Bueno, mi abuelo solía fumar ese tipo de cigarrillos-_

Me miro desconcertado primero para luego mirar el cigarrillo, y entonces sonrió divertido. Cuando me miro con esa sonrisa todo se detuvo dentro de mí. Dude.

_-Te acuerdas muy bien-_

_-¿Es de mi abuelo?-_

_-Me lo dio en un sueño-_

_-¿Esta bien?-_

_-Estaba preocupado por ti, por que vas a tener esa clase de eventos que cambian tu vida-_

Vi como dejo ir el humo del cigarrillo que había estado fumando y como el viento se lo llevo consigo. Cuánto sabría el abuelo me pregunte.

_-Él sigue siendo el mismo-_

Estaba decidido todo ya. Revolví mis cosas buscando lo que vine a entregarle.

_-Ah! ¿Ya terminaste con las invitaciones?-_

Se la extendí, aquella invitación destinada a la únicamente persona que estábamos seguras no asistiría. La única persona que más queríamos que asistiera.

-Sabes que no pue…-

-Ella quería-

Y la acepto, por que ella había insistido en que tuviera su invitación. La miro con cariño y tristeza ¿quizás?. Estaba robándole a Tsuyuri de seguro pensó.

-Dile gracias a Kohane-

-Ella dijo que te llamaría esta noche. Díselo tú-

No sabía si le había salido más duro de lo que escucho, pero pensó que si Watanuki no dijo nada, de seguro habrá sonado peor para sí.

Hablamos mientras bebíamos, Watanuki había obtenido una gran resistencia al sake durante estos años que lo impresionaba. Pero no supo si había sido culpa del sake o la continua mención de Kohane por su parte pero no pude evitar decirle…

-La persona que Tsuyuri atesora más, eres tú-

La mirada de sorpresa de Watanuki fue como respirar vientos nuevos, hacía tanto que no veía esa mirada.

Pero pronto una risa suave inundo su rostro, tristeza de seguro por saber que Kohane estaría en mis brazos en unos meses.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?-

-Si-

Mi respuesta fue firme pero sabía que mi mirada no. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el viento de la noche me tranquilizara.

Confesarle que lo hacíamos por él, que a quien realmente queríamos era a él… no, no podría decírselo.

_**-"Úsalo"-**_

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, quizás con la esperanza de verla a ella frente a mí.

-¿Doumeki?-

La voz de Watanuki a mi lado se escucho sorprendida por mi reacción, pero no podía concertarme en ella ahora. No ahora.

_**-"Úsame"-**_

Otra voz, esta vez más suave parecida a la de un niño.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Su voz se oía preocupada, me gire a verlo. Vestido con una yukata clara de verano, me miraba preocupado.

-Déjame quedarme-

No se cuando me levante y me pare frente a él. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, la aprovecharía.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte, no entiendo el alboroto-

Suspiro frustrado, habrá pensando que la tienda estaba en peligro y él no había podido sentir nada al respecto. Dejo escapar el humo que había acumulado del cigarrillo y me miro molesto.

Me acerque a él y le arrebate el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Para siempre-

Y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-No seas tonto. Sabes que no puedes-

Se estaba frustrando por mi comportamiento, pero yo seguía escuchando esas voces en mi cabeza… la de la bruja y la de un niño…

Vi como se giraba para dejarme nuevamente solo, pero esta vez lo detuve. Lo gire para mirarlo fijamente…

-Déjame quedarme-

Bufo molesto y me arrebato el cigarrillo de mi otra mano. Lo tomo entre sus labios y me dijo:-Nunca podrá ser-

-¿Y si hubiera una forma?-

-¿Qué?-

Ese era el Watanuki que conocí al principio, molesto siempre conmigo.

-¿Quieres saber? ¿Puedes pagar el precio?-

Le sonreí socarronamente, casi de manera divertida. Pero luego sentí como su mano se escapaba de mi agarre y a la vez que retiraba el cigarrillo de su boca y abrazo mi cuello atrayéndome hacía él.

Nos volvimos a besar. Después de tantos años.

-Dime-

-Déjame-

-Si puedes-

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para extraer el huevo que alguna vez me diera la bruja y exdueña de la tienda; Watanuki lo vio y se sorprendió de seguro al saber que yo poseía el otro.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yuuko-

Y me separe de él de un empujón. En medio del patio, extendí mi mano hacía el cielo con el huevo sobre mi palma notando que cada vez aumentaba más la temperatura de este, quemándome… poco a poco.

-¡No!- Vi a Watanuki acercándose a mi a pesar del empujón que le di anteriormente para alejarlo de mi - ¡No puedes aceptar!- Pero nunca pudo tocarme, ráfagas de fuego que provenían del huevo me envolvieron y obligaron a Watanuki a retroceder.

-¡Mugetsu!-

Le escuche gritar y a su lado se materializo un hermoso zorro que trato de acercarse a mi pero fue expulsado para atrás.

_**-¿Tú eres quien me crío?-**_

-Así es-

_**-¡Finalmente me has llamado! ¡Que alegría!-**_ No entendía lo que sucedía pero sabía que esta voz tenía mis respuestas – _**Y tienes razón, yo soy tu respuesta-**_

Y las llamas terminaron de envolvernos completamente, como si estuviéramos dentro de una esfera.

Mi huevo había desaparecido y frente a mi se encontraba un hermosa ave, pequeña pero sin lugar a dudas hermosa y resplandeciente.

_**-Soy la respuesta que has criado-**_

-¿Dónde estamos?-

_**-Lejos de interrupciones-**_ La mirada cálida que me ofrecía el ave era reconfortante. _**-De seguro sabes bien quien soy- **_

-Eres un fénix-

_**-¡Exacto!-**_ Su mirada pareció sonreír- _**Todavía soy una cría, pero con el tiempo creceré y te seré de gran ayuda**_- Empezó a volar delante de mis ojos –_**Pero para tener mis poderes debes aceptarme, debemos ser uno y así la eternidad solo serán días para nosotros –**_

Lo entendía, sabía por que había criado un fénix.

_**-Una vez que seamos uno, el dueño de la tienda no tendrá por que temer por ti. Podrán estar juntos- **_

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando él saber que delante mío había una salida.

-El abuelo sabía que esto pasaría- Sonreí.

Una risa melódica se escucho a mí alrededor: -_**Shizuka-sama siempre fue bueno en lo que hace- **_

-Ven-

Los ojos del fénix parecieron recobrar su seriedad y se clavaron en los míos.

_**-Como ordene, amo-**_

* * *

><p>Abrí lentamente mis ojos.<p>

Estaba acostado sobre una camada cómoda y rodeado de sedas, el humo de incienso inundaba la habitación.

-Sabes que eres un tonto-

Gire mi cabeza para ver entre las sedas el contorno del dueño de la tienda.

-Buenos días-

Bufo molesto y se acerco arrancando prácticamente para un lado los cortinajes que rodeaban la cama en la que estaba acostado.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miro fijamente sosteniendo entre sus manos aquel recuerdo de la antigua bruja entre sus manos. Mostrando que había estado fumando desde antes de entrar al cuarto.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto?-

Estire mi mano para acariciar su rostro, acaricie su mejilla y vi como cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Por esto-

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y aparto mi mano de un golpe.

-Quiero la eternidad para nosotros, esperare lo que tú tengas que esperar para que ella vuelva. Pero lo haré a tu lado, no en alguna reencarnación o en otro tiempo-

-Kohane-

Susurró con pena y tristeza.

-Ella sabía que esto podría pasar-

Y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su ojos, yo solo pude acercar mi mano para retirar algunas que se habían ido acumulando, de manera suave y disfrutando que el tiempo ya no era un problema entre nosotros.

No más…

Lo conduje hacía mi y uní nuestros labios en un beso sin precio, sin demandas y sin intercambio. Solo por que sí.

-Déjame quedarme, para siempre-

Y sonrió, volvió a besarme.

Hubiera jurado ver a Maru, Moro y Mokona en la puerta. Pero por ahora eso no me importaba, el dueño de la tienda ahora era mío.


End file.
